Room Service
by bloodytears87
Summary: one shot, allen works at the black order hotel where he frist meet Tyki Mikk not sure what else to say lol poker pair because this pair dosnt get enough love.


"Allen," Komui called from the front desk of the Black Order Suites Hotel. "Mr. Mikk in suite 605 has requested that you bring up his room service order personally," the Chinese man said giving the younger bell hop a knowing look. Allen nodded and headed off to collect his room service order from the kitchen before heading up to room 605 like requested.

Mr. Mikk was a traveling curator who came to their hotel from time to time when he was on business with the museums in the area. Allen had met him when he was a struggling college student, just starting work at the hotel. Even though Tyki Mikk was a married man he had a fetish his wife couldn't fulfill for him, so he hid it from her. Allen had found out about it by accident when he was working as a housekeeper and the Portuguese man hadn't put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door knob. Needless to say Allen hadn't expected to see what he saw.

"_House keeping!" Allen called but received no answer and assumed that the room was unoccupied. Using his skeleton card key, he unlocked the door. With the door opened he walked in pulling his cleaning cart along behind him. Just as he was about to head into the suite's sleeping area two very naked people came out of the bathroom kissing and moaning as they felt each other up. One was, of course, Tyki Mikk and the other was more of a shocker. It was Allen's best friend and co-worker Lavi._

"_Oh my," Tyki said casually. "I didn't hear you knock."_

"_Ahh! Sorry!" the teen said as his face flushed and he turned to leave the room, feeling like his brain had broken._

Who would have thought Tyki Mikk, famous curator and known womanizer would have a fetish for having sex with young men. Not that Tyki was old himself. He was about twenty-five to Allen's nineteen at the time. So being the struggling student that Allen was he accepted the money when Tyki offered to pay him to keep silent about what he had seen.

A few months later Mr. Mikk came back to the hotel on business again. He and Allen had become friends over that time, having traded e-mails. They spent time together when Allen wasn't working when Tyki was there. Usually they went to visit the museums or out to eat. Knowing his money situation Tyki always gave him a decent tip when he was working and paid all their outing expenses, even when Allen protested.

The Portuguese man had several more stays at the hotel over the year and his relationship with the young house keeper only grew over that time. It had gotten to the point where Allen was sad to see Tyki leave and return to his wife. Then one day out of the blue Tyki confronted Allen and told him that he was in love with him. The younger man had been taken aback at the confession. Tyki was married after all and only liked messing around with men on the side. However the older curator was insistent on the matter and Allen couldn't help but give into temptation.

_The showers warm spray beat down on them as Allen knelt onto the cold tiles of the hotel shower floor. Standing over him was Tyki, long hair damped by the water and sticking to his face. If there was any way to describe the Portuguese man it would have to be sex incarnated. The way his strong hand held onto Allen's hair, how his powerful thighs flexed under the snowy haired teen's hold, and his quick pelvis thrust him into the teen's willing mouth earning intoxicated moans._

"_Mmm you like it when I choke you, Allen?" the darker skinned man asked sexily. Allen merely nodded in agreement as he took more of Tyki's length into his throat. "Mrs. Mikk likes it when I choke her too."_

_Allen didn't really like hearing about Tyki's wife in a situation like this but he let it go in favor of lapping at Tyki's heady tasting cock._

"_Do you like this?" Allen asked before sucking the tip into his mouth once more and rolling his tongue around it, teasing the sensitive slit._

"_Ahh! Fuck yes," the Portuguese man moaned as he gripped the teen's white locks more tightly. Before Allen was ready he could feel Tyki shooting hot cum into his mouth. Allen swallowed it all unable to get enough of the sticky white substance. Ever since that time Allen had been hopelessly in love with the older man._

More time went by and they started an affair. He and Tyki would spend as much time together as they could when he was at the hotel and they would both be saddened when Tyki had to leave. Eventually Tyki gave Allen his cell phone number but asked that he didn't text or call unless Tyki text him first. He knew that the Portuguese man wasn't going to leave his wife for him and he understood it to an extent, but he couldn't help feeling jealous over it. At least Tyki had promised him that Allen was the only boy he was sleeping with.

Finally he reached room 605. Allen stopped in front of the door and patted down his hair and fixed his tie, hoping he looked presentable. Finally he raised his hand and knocked on the door while calling out.

"Room Service!"

The door was opened quickly and Allen felt himself being pulled into the room, cart forgotten in the hall. He was pulled into a tight embrace and Tyki had claimed his lips before he could say anything. Allen melted into the kiss, his mind going happily blank of all other thoughts. He didn't even notice as Tyki started to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt.

The older man made quick work of Allen's clothing, dropping the shirt to the floor before setting to work on Allen's black slacks. Barely breaking their kiss, Tyki pushed the snowy haired boy's pants down to his ankles, allowing Allen a moment to kick his shoes off and step out of the pants. The moment he was out of them the darker skinned man began backing him up onto the bed. Allen could already feel himself getting hard at Tyki's forcefulness. In a moment the older man was on him kissing every inch of his exposed chest.

"Ty- Tyki?" Allen shuddered under the Portuguese man's ministrations.

"Shh shounen," he hushed the boy using his pet name as he removed the black socks Allen had been wearing. His red boxers followed soon after, leaving him completely naked for Tyki's viewing pleasure.

Allen finally could no longer take it and lifted his hand to bury it in dark thick curls, pulling Tyki back down into a heated kiss. The older man allowed a deep moan to escape him as Allen teased his mouth open with his soft tongue. With the more dominate man thoroughly distracted, Allen flipped their positions so that he rested on top of his older lover. Tyki broke the kiss and smirked up at the snowy haired boy who was making quick work of the silky black robe the Portuguese man had been wearing. Allen was fast to notice that that had been all Tyki was wearing. Underneath lay the dark skinned body of a god. At least that's what it was in Allen's eyes.

"Tell me Shounen," Tyki asked in his thick Portuguese accent. "Now that you have me, what are you planning on doing with me, hmm?"

"I can think of a few things I would like to do to you, Tyki Mikk," Allen teased as he rocked his hips over the older man's already hard member. Tyki groaned and gripped the young man's hips in an effort to stop the teasing. Allen just squirmed out of his grip before crawling down the Portuguese man's body so that he was face to face with Tyki's leaking erection. "What's the matter Tyki-pet? Can't take a little teasing?"

Before the older man could reply Allen took the tip of his hardened cock into his mouth and gave it a hard suck, causing anything Tyki might have said to come out in a gasping moan. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip Allen lapped up the precum with vigor, loving the taste of the salty fluid. With his right hand he took a hold of the base of the shaft before pulling his mouth away and running his tongue up and down Tyki's length. He always enjoyed the power he held over the older man when he was giving him head.

"Please," Tyki pleaded through gritted teeth. The snowy haired young man laughed at Tyki's expression before taking mercy on him and engulfing the throbbing member in the moist heat of his mouth. Allen set a painstakingly slow pace as he ran his velvet tongue over the head, teasing the slip before moving down the shaft. Tyki's hands came up to tangle in the smaller boy's silky locks of white hair.

Allen took the Portuguese man deep into this throat, swallowing around the swollen member, earning loud moans and curses. When he could no longer take it Tyki pulled him away from aching cock and pulled the young man up his body so that Allen's rounded bottom rested just over his leaking erection.

"Are you ready for me Shounen?" Tyki asked as he reached over to the night stand where a foil condom wrapper and bottle of lube sat. The darker skinned man didn't want to waste time preparing his secret lover if he didn't need to.

"Always," Allen replied with a smirk as he watched Tyki tear open the condom and slip it on. Tyki only used condoms when Allen was still working, not wanting the boy to suffer the squishy feeling all through his shift. Once it was on the Portuguese man applied some of the lube to help ease into the snowy haired boy.

After tossing it to the side Tyki took a hold of his lover's hips and pulled him down onto his aching member, both of them morning as they felt him enter. Once Allen was eased all the way down, Tyki gave him a moment to adjust.

Slow as sin, Allen began to move his hips, rocking himself on the older man's cock enjoying the delicious friction that it created. It wasn't long before Tyki could no longer take the slow pace that Allen was setting, he gripped tighter onto the boy's hips and jerked his own upwards burying himself into the smaller boy, hitting his prostate dead on by the sound of Allen's pleasured scream. Tyki continued his rough pace, indulging in each and every one of the smaller boy's moans.

"Ohh yea baby… oh yea… turn around for me Allen," Tyki moaned as he slowed his pace so that Allen could turn around so that they were no long facing each other. The Portuguese man admired the thin sheen of sweet that was dripping down the snowy haired boy's back as the lithe boy bounced up and down on his cock.

"Ahhh…. Ty-ki," the young man groaned out as the older man slammed his prostate with each upward thrust.

"Mmm that's it shounen," Tyki moaned. "You love bouncing on my cock don't you?"

"Nyaaaa," was all Allen could say in response far too into their activities for a coherent sentence. Before he knew what was happening he felt Tyki pulling him backwards before the older man turned them onto their sides with Allen's back pressed against his chest. Tyki took one of the young man's slender legs and draped it over his hip, leaving plenty of room for Tyki to see everything that Allen had to offer.

The older man licked Allen's neck before moving his hand along the boy's sensitive hip bone, slowly trailing along his skin till he reached his prize; Allen's violently red, leaking member. Allen moaned loudly and pushed himself into Tyki's hand the moment the Portuguese man made to circle his hand around the boy's erection.

"Fu-fuck," the younger boy cursed as he felt himself reaching insanity with each sinful stroke of Tyki's hand. "Stop… teasing me-"

"But Allen I thought you liked teasing," Tyki smirked, remembering how Allen had tortured him earlier.

"Please…" he pleaded with his older lover. "I need… to cum! Nya-"

"Well when you say it like that," the Portuguese man smirked before speeding up his hand as well as his thrusts.

Allen knew Tyki was getting close as he closed his eyes, letting himself feel the wonderful sensations around him more fully. The feel of Tyki's touch on his cock, the man's rapid pace as he hit Allen's sweet spot with practiced accuracy, Tyki's soft panting in his ear. Before he knew it the snowy haired man was drowning in the sea of lust as his back arched and he felt himself combust into Tyki's waiting hand. Not long after the darker skinned man was experiencing his own euphoria as hot semen shot into the confines of the condom.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, though it could have only been minutes. Neither wanting to break the magic, bringing them back to reality. Allen was content to stay there, in the arms of a man who's heart already belonged to someone else. A woman no less. As the snowy haired boy came down from his after sex high he felt his heart clench. No matter how much he loved Tyki, how many times they slept together or how many times the older man claimed to love him as well, Allen knew that despite all of that he would never have all of Tyki. Suddenly hot tears formed in his eyes and tracked down his face, silent sobs racking his body as he started to shake.

The Portuguese man didn't ask what was wrong. He already knew, this wasn't the first time that Allen began crying after sex. The sight of the man's tear tracked face only made Tyki love him more and it broke his heart that his shounen was hurting because of him. So like all the other times he didn't comment, he merely pulled the boy tight to his chest and buried his face in sweat damp white locks as he slowly pulled out of the boy.

"You know shounen, today is a special day," he told the teen quietly, he knew Allen wasn't going to answer him so he kept talking. "Today we'll have known each other for two years. I didn't just ask you here today for sex, not that I'm complaining it was wonderful as always." At that he got a soft chuckle from Allen.

"What did you call me here for then?" he asked now that his sobs had died down. Tyki carefully maneuvered them as he reached over to the bedside table once more, this time reaching into the drawer and pulling out a grey velvet box.

"I got you something to celebrate," Tyki told him as he handed over the box. Allen looked at in surprise and wonder before tilting his head up so that he could see Tyki's face.

"What's this?" he asked not daring to hope for the impossible.

"I decided that I can't live a lie anymore," Tyki explained. "I told my wife about my fetish, I told her about you too. She wasn't happy but I didn't expect she would be."

"Why would you-"

"Last month we agreed on a divorce Allen," the Portuguese man explained as he cut the boy off. "I'm free to be with you now."

Allen was lost for words. In the year and a half that he and Tyki had been having sex with each other Allen had never dreamed that this could happen. He never thought that Tyki could be all his. Slowly he opened the box only to freeze once more. Inside was a delicate silver ring with a tiny smoky blue sapphire in the center.

"Also, I accepted a job at the museum here in town, I won't be traveling all the time anymore," the darker skinned man added. "I would also like to ask you to be mine, forever, Allen Walker." Before Allen knew it he was bursting into tears again causing Tyki to be startled with worry.

"What's the matter shounen?" the older man asked in fear that this wasn't what Allen had wanted.

"Sorry I- I'm just… so happy," the white haired man assured. "I'd love to be yours… longer then forever." Tyki smiled down at his love content that he could still reduce his beautiful shounen to tears even when he was happy. He took the ring from the box and carefully slipped it onto Allen's engagement finger, just to be clear about what he was asking of the young man.

"I love you Tyki," Allen said and he snuggled back into Tyki's solid chest. In response the older man tightened his grip on the smaller boy while resting his head on top of Allen's once more.

"And I love you, shounen," he assured his fiancé. "And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's it, review?<strong>


End file.
